My Best Friend
by KazMack
Summary: John Paul and Craig fic.
1. Wedding Day

-1

The day of the double wedding finally had arrived. Everyone in the McQueen household was rushing to get ready in time. The queue to the only toilet in the house was increasing by each passing minute as all members of the household fought to get inside. Each member rushing to perfect themselves. A horn could be heard outside and suddenly everything went to a halt. The cars that were taking them to the church had arrived. The members all gathered in the living room and listened to a pep talk from the head of the household. Then one by one, each stood up, looked in the mirror for one last time, took a deep breath and headed out to the cars. Leaving the two brides and their mother behind. Linking arms the brides put their differences aside, today was their day and it was going to be perfect. After allowing their mother to take a quick photograph the two girls headed outside. Leaving their mother to follow behind. Locking the door she turned to watch her children as they prepared for this special day. Looking at her own mother as she talked to the brides telling them how pretty they both looked. After being sure no one could see, she took the key, and placed it under the plant pot then went to join her family.

Before long the family arrived at the church. One by one they got out of the cars and all gathered outside in front of it. Smiles spread across each members face. The oldest family member stood back and asked for a photograph of all them together. All her grandchildren on such a special day. Following suit, the mother then asked to take more photographs. Trying to delay the wedding from starting for just a tiny bit longer. Eventually the rest grew aware of the time passing by. "Shall we get this wedding under way or what?" The oldest daughter called out. Then a voice replied. "Not without me". The mother turned round and smiled. She was here.


	2. She was here

-1**Chapter two - She was here**

After the weeks of planning this day. Of keeping this surprise a secret she was here. She was finally here. The McQueen family turned around and saw who had called out. All but the mother were in shock. They stared at her not quite sure if what they were seeing was real. How could it be… She had been gone from their life's for years now.

Slowly the McQueen girls snapped back to reality and each in turn ran over to hug her. All in complete shock, examining her, looking at how she had changed in the years they had been apart. The McQueen girls formed a circle round her until she couldn't be seen. All at once they turned to face the only McQueen boy. Shock still on his face. The girls unwillingly stepped back. Allowing a path to be formed between the two. Slowly the pair walked up to each other until they were face to face. They looked at each other for a moment. As if they were trying to memorises each others faces. Finally the silence was broken by the words, 'Hey John Paul'.

The words snapped him back to reality. A smile spread straight across his face. He reached out his arms and pulled her into a deep hug. Lifting her up of the ground and squeezing her tightly. Unwilling to let go in case he lost her again. The rest of the family walked up a circled the pair all wanting to be close for just a moment. Lost in the excitement of it all. No one spotted the boy in the bushes. Watching it all.


	3. The Meeting John Paul's POV

Chapter three - The Meeting (John Paul's Point of View)

The day of my sisters wedding had finally arrived. I had woke up that day so full of nerves yet excitement. The thought of doing the speech was terrifying. It wasn't even because I didn't like to do speeches, which I don't, but about if the words I had wrote would be good enough, which I was sure they wouldn't. not for Mercy… very little ever was… and Tina… how she wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't want to spoil that…

Once I finally battled my way into the bathroom and got dressed it was already time to leave. I could hear mum calling for one of her family meetings. I stood in my room for a moment looking in the mirror making sure I was ready, and taking a deep breath headed downstairs. We all had gathered round as mum had told us about making sure the day would be perfect… that everything went right and to be on a best behaviour. Something wasn't right though.. Like she knew something we didn't and we all felt it. At the time I thought it was a gift for the Tina and Mercy…

When we arrived at the church I could tell mum was stalling…no one could work out why… until we heard a voice. That voice… her voice.

My heart started to race in my chest. I didn't need to turn round to see who it was… but it couldn't be I told myself not wanting to get my hopes up. I turned around slowly to see her stood there. Her long golden hair that I remembered was now much shorter. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly in the sun. I watched as all of my sisters ran to great her… until the only one left was me. I saw them part away and with out even noticing I could feel myself walking towards her. Once we stood almost touching I looked down at her noticing she was now shorter than I had remembered…Then she spoke… feeling a smile spread across my face I bent over and hugged her. I felt the rest of the family crowd around us but I kept holding her tight. Pushing always the thoughts that I could feel of someone watching me. Holding her tight, thinking that if I had let go I'd of waked up to find it all a dream.

She was here… back in my arms.

My best friend.


End file.
